


Meant to be

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: "If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back to each other."But is that true in all cases?





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I came up with, hope you like it. I didn't plan it (I do that for my series), I just wrote from the top of my head but it turned out better than I expected it to be so enjoyyyy!

It was pouring, the rain was heavy and the air around them was cold, but they weren't feeling the coldness in each other's presence. 

~ 

Around a month ago, Ladybug and Cat Noir had finally defeated Hawk Moth and Master Fu told them that they needed to reveal their identities without any explanation. 

They didn't know why but they thought about it and one day when they were watching the sunset, Cat Noir sighed "M'lady, I think we should reveal each other, it's been a while now." 

Ladybug looked down and whispered "but I'm scared kitty." 

Cat Noir put his arm around her and she let herself melt in his arms, she relaxed her body and suddenly the whole world seemed more beautiful when she could listen to his heartbeat. Cat Noir stroked her soft hair and said "you know that I love you no matter who you are behind that mask, then why are you scared?" 

Ladybug looked up at him, still not moving away from his chest; she looked into his eyes and felt a comfort that only one other person used to give her... Adrien... 

 

{As Marinette she confessed to Adrien before they defeated Hawk Moth, but Adrien couldn't return her love. Adrien rejected her cause he was scared, he rejected her cause he loved her as much as he loved Ladybug and he didn't know how to handle those feelings as Adrien. She was heartbroken and the only person who made her feel better was Cat Noir. 

When she told him that Adrien didn't return her love, that was when Cat Noir knew that Ladybug was Marinette, but he wanted to respect her, so he didn't say anything. 

But as he got closer to Marinette, he noticed how similar she is to Ladybug and he couldn't help but to feel an extra comfort whenever he was with her. 

A few months after Adrien, she found herself forming some old feelings for Cat Noir again and the two have been together for over five months now.} 

 

Ladybug sighed and a picture of the boy that she's always loved, who was now one of her best friends, appeared into her memory but she found herself even more in love with Cat Noir, the one cat that loved her more than anything and anyone and meant it. "What if you won't love the actual me?" 

Cat Noir kissed the top of her head and whispered “I will, because you’re mine, because I love you more than anyone else and you know it, because you know the real me. You’re the one who put yourself in danger a couple of times to save my life, you’re the one who made me believe that life wasn’t so bad after all. M’lady you mean the world to me and that mask would never change how I feel about you.” 

A few tears started rolling down her cheeks, he was her kitty, then what was she so afraid of? Cat Noir cupped her cheek and looked into her blue-bell eyes, the eyes that he always loved, the eyes that reminded him of the blue sky, “I love you because you are you.” A smiled found its way to Ladybug’s face; she leaned in closer until their lips touched, until the whole world around them got blurry, she felt the softness of his lips and couldn't help but to smile. Cat Noir pulled her closer to make her feel safe, she put her hand through his soft hair, everything was so perfect, then why was she feeling so guilty? 

Once they both pulled back, she played with his hair for a while until she whispered “I love you too kitty, it’s just...” she looked down, she couldn’t look into his eyes, she didn’t know why she was feeling that way or what she was going to say but she was aware that whatever came out of her mouth next, would be surprising. 

Cat Noir lifted her head up and smiled, a smile that she’s come to love, a smile that could always make her feel better, then why wasn’t she happy? He whispered, “You know you can talk to me.” 

Ladybug looked into his eyes for what felt like hours, a single tear came running down her cheek and she whispered “it’s just...” she looked down and continued “I’m feeling guilty because part of me is still in love with Adrien, but I want all of me to be in love with only you kitty.” 

He shouldn’t have smiled, but he did, she loved both sides of him and he couldn’t be happier but if only she knew that Adrien loved Marinette too... He couldn’t find any words in that moment, Ladybug stood up which made him to stand up as well. 

A few other tears rolled down her cheeks when she finally said “I need to figure out my feelings and I know that you deserve better. I told you this before; but at first, I didn’t like Adrien but on that rainy day, when he offered me his umbrella and apologized for something that he’s never done before made me fall for him. The way he smiled and asked for me to be his friend... listen kitty, it’s been 4 years since then and I should have just moved on from him last year when he rejected me. I don’t understand this feeling but...” 

Cat Noir held her hands and squeezed them, he forced a smile on his face because he knew Ladybug too well, he knew what she was going to say next and he wasn’t sure if he could hear it. She squeezed his hands and slowly put her hands to her sides and continued “you deserve someone who would love you with every one of their living cells inside their body but right now I’m not and I wish I was. I love you Cat Noir but...” 

She couldn’t say it and he knew it. She couldn’t say it because it was too painful, she couldn’t say it because it was like someone was stabbing her heart with a knife, she couldn’t say it because she promised to herself that she wouldn’t let her heart break again but here she was with her heart breaking into a million pieces. Cat looked down to hold his tears from running down his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he is Adrien, he wanted to show her that they’re the same person but he whispered “it’s okay, I understand.” 

Ladybug looked up at him, she wanted to jump up and hug him, he always understood her, believed in her and loved her more than anyone else did but what came out of her mouth surprised her, “I’m sorry Cat.” and without looking back, without saying anything else, she left. 

Cat Noir saw as she jumped away from him, his knees felt weak and he fell down on his knees. Hot tears ran down his cheek and he stayed there, alone, on a roof until the moon was out and the city of love was much quieter than usual. 

 

Marinette was sitting on her bed, crying, she hurt him even when she didn’t want to. She could feel his pain which made it worst. She knew she did the right thing though, it wasn’t right to be in a relationship with someone while still having feelings for someone else, then why did it feel so wrong? 

********* 

A week passed by and the morning came when they were both supposed to be happy; it was the day that they would officially be adults, the day that they had to say goodbye to their high school, it was their graduation day. Marinette woke up with a heavy feeling on her chest, not only because of the fact that she hasn’t seen Cat Noir since then but how Adrien seemed more distanced and quieter than usual. 

When her alarm went off, she wanted to die right on her bed, she wasn’t ready for another day. Tikki flew to her and landed a kiss on her cheek, “Marinette it’s your graduation day, and you’ve had your dress ready since the start of the year.” 

Marinette pulled the blanket over head and groaned “it was meant to impress Adrien, Tikki so much has changed.” 

Tikki pulled the blanket off her with all her power and sighed “I know, but please Marinette.” Marinette looked at her hopeful kwami, she wasn’t feeling well but at least she could try to have fun before she became an adult. She stood up then went to the dress she made, she put it on and was pleased with how it looked like. 

It was a white dress which had little sunflowers at the bottom and a yellow ribbon on her waist. She put her hair in a ponytail with a matching ribbon around it and then put mascara on and a light shade of lip-gloss, she wasn’t feeling like putting anymore make up on but still, after so long she finally felt okay. 

She went downstairs, and her mum yelled “YOU LOOK AMAZING, DON’T MOVE, I NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE!” Marinette groaned and was hoping that Alya and Nino would show up soon. The bakery door opened, and her best friend walked in with Nino behind her and a certain blond behind Nino. 

Marinette nearly tripped when a warm hand held her waist, she looked up and smiled “oh A-Adrien, I didn’t think you would make it.” 

After so long Adrien finally had a reason to smile, he missed this girl, it didn’t matter if she was in a red suite saving Paris or in a white dress tripping over nothing. “I could finally convince my dad.” He realized that his hand was still on her waist, so he quickly lifted his hand to his side and nervously smiled. 

Sabine clapped her hands and said “Amazing! Now I can take a picture of all of you. Yes! Nino stand next to Alya and put your hands around her waist, perfect!” 

Marinette and Adrien stood there, next to each other awkwardly when Sabine put Adrien’s hands around Marinette’s waist and a smirk appeared on her face. After a few shots, they were finally going outside and Adrien said “anyone wants a ride?” but he just looked at Marinette because he was hoping that she would come so that he could even sit next to her for a few minutes. 

Marinette nodded and when they were all about to get into the car, Alya said “oh wait, I forgot, me and Nino already have a ride, see you guys there.” Marinette perfectly knew the smirk that was on her best friend’s face and before she knew it, she was sitting with Adrien in the car. 

 

She looked out the window and Adrien couldn’t help but to stare at her, stare at how beautiful she looked when she was lost in her thought. Marinette looked at Adrien and asked “umm everything okay?” Adrien shook his head to remind himself that she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore, not that he ever had Marinette as his girlfriend, but Ladybug was once his girlfriend and those days were the best days of his life. 

“I’m good, I think. Just recently I lost someone who meant so much to me.” His voice was soft but Marinette could feel so much pain behind it. 

Marinette slowly moved her hand towards Adrien’s and before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, she smiled and whispered “me too.” 

She looked at how his hand was holding her's as if she was going to run away, she couldn’t help but to feel Cat Noir’s hand; Adrien’s hand was as warm as his and it fit perfectly with hers; like how she was a perfect fit with Cat Noir. 

She stared at their hands and the longer she stared, the more tears wear forming in her eyes. Marinette then realized Adrien was staring at her the way Cat Noir would stare at her with those bright green eyes, the ones that twinkled every time she smiled at him, the ones that she could call her home. 

Marinette looked down, she couldn’t believe how much Adrien reminded her of Cat Noir, especially in that black suit. Adrien rubbed his thumb on her hand and she whispered “I’m s-sorry, I just really miss someone.” 

Adrien smiled now that he knew that she missed him as much as he missed her. He squeezed her hand and said “it’s okay princess, me too.” 

Marinette sat up straight, she shook her head just to make sure that Adrien really called her that, only Cat Noir would call Marinette that. She quickly took her hand away from his hand and asked “umm princess?” 

Adrien messed up, but he just couldn’t help himself, at least he didn’t call her M’lady, but before he could say anything, the car stopped, and gorilla turned to them which meant that they had to get out of the car. Marinette got out of the car as quickly as she could, but Adrien stayed there for another minute but then Marinette tapped on the car’s window and said “you coming? We're gonna be late for the graduation.” And so, the two walked there with Marinette lost in thought. 

********* 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette walked to Mr. Damocles and grabbed her certificate then walked back to Alya and sat between her best friend and Adrien. 

She couldn’t help but to look at Adrien’s silver ring, the one that he never took off and it looked just like Cat Noir’s ring. She shook her head to get all the thoughts out of her head but then a voice inside her head said ‘what if, he’s Cat Noir?’ She gave out a small laugh at how impossible that would be but still part of her was questioning everything. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Francoise Dupont High School, class of 2018.” They all stood up and threw up their caps and something green suddenly caught Marinette’s eye. She looked closer at the cap that was floating in the air and saw a pair of big green eyes, it looked like a smaller version of Cat Noir’s eyes, and she gasped, ‘Cat Noir is here, that’s his kwami!’ 

Her gaze kept following the cap until Nino hugged her and she lost the sight of the cap, Nino whispered into her ear “dude, are you okay?” 

Then he stepped back, and Marinette gave him a weak smile and said “yeah I’m fine, I just didn’t get a good sleep last night.” 

Nino nodded and then put an arm around her and looked at Alya, “Alya, your best friend needs a bit of energy tonight, any ideas?” 

Alya smiled and said “I know just a place to cheer her up.” Alya went to Adrien who just picked up his cap from the ground with a worried expression on his face, she linked her arm with his and said “and you’re coming with us too, sunshine boy.” 

Adrien didn’t know if his father would be okay but really in that moment he couldn’t care less for so many reasons; one because Plagg was in his cap when he threw it up and he was hoping that no one saw him, two because he also needed a bit of cheering up that night, and three because he wanted to spend time with Marinette as much as possible so he smiled at Alya and said “sure, where are we going?” 

Nino gave Marinette a knowing look and smiled “frozen yoghurt store, someone here loves those.” 

Marinette started jumping up and down and squealed “thank you, thank you, let’s go then, hurry up people.” 

They all laughed at how childish she acted, Nino put his arm back around her and said “god Mari chill, ever since I knew you, you went crazy over that stuff.” 

Marinette stepped on his shoe and chuckled “oh please, Alya you should have seen your boyfriend’s face when he first tasted them. We were 6 and when I forced a spoon in his mouth, his eyes widened, and he started jumping around yelling ‘this is amazing.’ and he ate like 5 cups that day!” 

Alya laughed and they all laughed harder at how red Nino was and Adrien said “so technically the way he looks at Alya.” 

“No, I don’t.” Nino groaned and looked at Marinette and continued “this whole conversation is your fault Mari.” 

“Oh, I know and yes you do look at Alya like that.” They all walked to the frozen yoghurt store with Nino’s arm around Marinette and Alya’s arm linked with Adrien’s. Every now and then, Marinette glanced at Adrien and noticed how his eyes were fixed on her. They talked and laughed the entire time until they were out of breath and their stomachs were hurting of laughing too much. 

********* 

The four sat around a table in a corner, Alya and Nino were sitting together since they were sharing one big cup of frozen yoghurt so that left Marinette to sit with Adrien. Adrien was sitting close to her and she couldn’t help but to feel so comfortable and safe. Adrien kicked Marinette under the table and they were having a foot fight until Alya smirked, “god you two act like a couple, remind me again when you confessed to Adrien?” 

Marinette’s face got all red, she looked at Nino and mouthed “help me.” 

Nino smiled and said “they need some pushing to realize the truth, not everyone’s like us.” 

Adrien remembered the day that Nino told him how he confessed to Alya and laughed “as long as I can remember, Ladybug was the one who locked you two in a cage during an akuma attack.” 

Marinette noticed the way Adrien said Ladybug, there was emotion behind it, almost like he wanted to tell a story about her but then she said “and if it wasn’t for Ladybug, you two would have never confessed to each other.” 

Alya turned her head to Nino and said “did they just prove us wrong?” 

Nino laughed and gave her a little kiss, but their kiss was interrupted when Marinette screamed “get a room guys.” 

Alya rested her head on Nino’s shoulder and smiled “sure thing.” 

They all went quiet when Marinette jumped up and said “crap, I left my phone in the changing room, in school. Alya can we walk to school?” 

“I’m sorry girl but I have to go home to babysit my sisters.” 

Marinette looked at Nino and he said “Sorry dude, I’m helping Alya.” 

Adrien stood up then put his jacket on and said “well it looks like I’ll be walking with you.” 

Marinette wanted to tell him that she could just walk alone, but then again, she never liked walking alone at night so she nodded and stood up. 

Once the two were out of the store, Marinette smiled “thanks for coming with me.” Adrien smiled at her and they both fell into a comfortable silence, the silence was so loud, as if it was screaming but Marinette couldn’t really understand what it meant. 

********* 

Adrien waited for her at the front of the school while she ran to get her phone back. Once she came back, it was already raining and Marinette whispered “I’m sorry Adrien, I dragged you all the way to school and now you have to walk in the rain.” 

Adrien smiled then looked at the rain, how it seemed so peaceful but inside, it was screaming and said “its fine Mari, I like the rain, plus I have to walk you home first.” 

Marinette didn’t argue with that and then opened her bag pack and took out a black umbrella. She opened the umbrella and held it on top of her and Adrien’s head. Adrien suddenly noticed the little cursive gold writing at the bottom that said ‘Argeste’. A smile found its way on his face and he asked “you kept this? It’s been 4 years!” 

Marinette nodded and they started walking under the shared umbrella. They took their first few steps when the umbrella shut on them, the whole world turned black except their eyes, they both looked at each other for a few minutes and then started laughing because it just reminded them how the same happened to Marinette, 4 years ago. Marinette quickly removed the umbrella and tried fixing it when Adrien put a hand on her hand and whispered “You know I love you M’lady.” 

It was pouring, the rain was heavy and the air around them was cold, but they weren't feeling the coldness in each other's presence. 

Marinette looked up at him, she was shocked by hearing that coming from Adrien but then she saw the familiar spark in his eyes and smiled “You know I love you too kitty.” Adrien’s face lightened up and without any thinking, without any hesitation; he took a step closer to Marinette and kissed her. 

Finally, the world seemed bright again, finally they both were truly happy, finally their lonely hearts found each other again and their souls connected once again. 

After all, they say that if two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop breaking our sunshine's boy heart... he deserves all the love in the WORLD.
> 
> but what did you think? comment down below? also did you like the ending?


End file.
